


Videofoontjes naar Mars

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Sally op Aarde en Noin op Mars. En Zechs, altijd tussen hen in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vidphones to Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256678) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘Huize Noin, wie belt er?’

Toen het moordend dure, tot één per maand beperkte videofoontje niet werd beantwoord door de donkerharige vrouw die Sally verwachtte, maar door een man met een bleek, uitgehold gezicht, sluik blond haar dat in onelegante pieken tegen zijn voorhoofd geplakt zat, en vermoeide ogen, was ze uiteraard verbaasd.

‘Dit is Sally Po, vanaf Aarde. Waar is Noin? We hebben iedere vijftiende van de maand om deze tijd een afspraak.’

Een frons begroef zich tussen de wenkbrauwen van de man, waardoor er plotseling vijf jaar aan zijn toch al moeilijk vast te stellen leeftijd werden toegevoegd. ‘Haar team is afgegaan op een kritieke bres in de koepel van de vestiging. Het is de hele dag een chaos geweest, ik weet niet wanneer ze terug komt.’ Sally hoorde niets, maar plotseling keek hij weg en opzij. ‘O, daar heb je haar.’ Hij stond op. ‘Ik zeg wel dat je -’

Maar hij werd onderbroken. ‘Sally, Sally! Heeft er iemand gebeld terwijl ik weg -’ Noins stem kwam dichterbij, en een ogenblik later kwam haar verhitte gezicht in beeld. Her zweet liep van haar voorhoofd en ze was rijkelijk bedekt met het rode stof dat zo kenmerkend was voor Mars. Ze plofte breed grijnzend neer in de pas vrijgekomen stoel. ‘Gelukkig, ik was bang dat ik je zou missen.’

‘Ook goed om jou te zien." zei Sally, en glimlachte opgelucht terug. "Ik hoop dat je niet in iets al te serieus zat.’

‘We hebben het onder controle. Geen blijvende schade, maar we hebben geluk gehad dat het maar een kleine astroïde was. Nu weten we tenminste dat de afweermechanismen moeten worden bijgesteld voordat er doden vallen. De rest van de ploeg is nog bezig tijdelijke bescherming aan te brengen, maar ik heb speciale vrijstelling gekregen om met jou te kunnen praten.’

De vrouwen wisselden ondeugende grijzen uit. Live communicatie met de Aarde was zo duur en moeilijk te plannen dat de leden van de zich druk ontwikkelende Mars Vestiging bijna overal vrijstelling voor konden krijgen als ze konden bewijzen dat ze een belletje vanaf de Aarde of uit de kolonies verwachtten.

Noin eventjes leunde opzij en riep: ‘Schat, zou je thee kunnen zetten? Ik ben uitgedroogd.’

Sally schrok. Het was niet tot haar doorgedrongen toen ze hem zag, maar de man die het videofoontje had beantwoord - dat was Zechs. Ze had ’s mans gezicht niet meer gezien sinds de dagen van White Fang, nu alweer jaren geleden. De veranderingen waren verbazingwekkend - en niet bepaald flatteus.

Maar Noin glimlachte weer naar haar, onbekommerd en zich niet bewust van Sally’s gedachten, en algauw waren de de twee vrouwen diep verzonken in hun gebruikelijke gespreksstof: het leven zonder elkaar. Sally vertelde Noin de laatste nieuwtjes over Lady Une en Mariemeia, over Wufei’s schrikbewind over nieuwe Preventor recruten waar hij twee keer in paste en die bijna altijd vijf tot tien jaar ouder dan hij waren, over hoe goed haar relatie met de medicus haar beviel zonder al de romantische poespas. Noin vertelde Sally over haar nieuwe vrienden in de Vestiging, mensen die Sally naar alle waarschijnlijkheid nooit zou ontmoeten, en over de vreugde en het verdriet van het vastzitten op een vijandige planeet ver weg van de rest van de mensheid. Sommige dingen kon ze gewoonweg niet delen met haar medepioniers. Zo’n kleine bevolking bracht zo zijn beperkingen met zich mee.

Sally wist dat, en accepteerde dat haar vriendin en voormalig collega haar gebruikte als uitlaatklep voor haar angsten en frustraties. De zaken waren veranderd tussen hen sinds de tijd dat ze samen werkten. De afstand alleen al zorgde ervoor dat Sally het betreurenswaardig vond, maar soms kwam er toch nog iets goeds uit. Ze miste Noin enorm, maar in dit geval vond ze het prima; hun lange-afstandsvertrouwelijkheid bracht haar soortgelijke voordelen.

Maar met de zichtbare ellende op het gezicht van Zechs bleef voor haar geestesoog hangen, en ze begon zich af te vragen of de lasten van het leven op Mars voor Noin de baten niet te boven gingen. Ook Noin zag er, zelfs op rustige dagen, moe en afgeleefd uit.

Er viel een stilte toen Noin haar verhaal over de resultaten van een nieuwe experimentele methode om water uit de ijzige bodem van Mars te onttrekken, afrondde, terwijl Sally nog in haar eigen gedachten verzonken was. Ze wilde het vragen, maar hoe deed je dat, je neus steken in de zaken van iemand die zich aan de andere kant van het bewoonde heelal bevond? Zelfs _als_ ze zulke goede vrienden waren?

Uiteindelijk ging ze maar gewoon recht op haar doel af en vroeg: ‘Noin, ben je gelukkig?’

Noin was een beetje overdonderd, wat begrijpelijk was. ‘Wat? O, tuurlijk - neem ik aan. Ik bedoel, ik ben altijd gek geweest op de ruimte, en zoiets als dit is een kans die je nooit meer krijgt.’

‘En hoe gaat het met Mil? Hij zag er niet zo goed uit toen ik hem net zag.’

Sally wist niet zeker wat voor reactie ze had verwacht, maar deze was het niet: het was alsof de emotionele tegenhanger van de koepel van de Mars Vestiging over Noins gelaatsuitdrukkingen heen kwam.

Hoewel ze het misschien had moeten zien aankomen. Ze bespraken _alles_ met elkaar in het beetje tijd die ze iedere maand hadden, van het kleine tot het grote tot het malle en absurde. Alles behalve Zechs. Gedurende Noins eerste jaar op Mars kwam hij geregeld ter sprake; hij en Noin deelden een huis, deden zich voor als een pasgetrouwd stel van een overbevolkte kolonie dat was afgekomen op de uitdaging om met hun blote handen een nieuw tehuis voor de mensheid te bouwen. Met wat hulp van het Preventor Bureau hadden ze hun namen veranderd in Milton Noin - die ten alle tijden als Mil aangesproken moest worden, op straffe van zwaar chagrijnige buien - en Lucrezia Noin, meisjesnaam Henderson. Noin was vanaf het begin in haar nopjes over de regeling, maar na een tijdje waren haar verhalen over het doen en laten van haar "echtgenoot" steeds minder frequent en enthousiast geworden, totdat Sally soms vergat dat de man er überhaupt nog was.

Noin keek weg en nam een slok thee alsof ze er een vete me had voordat ze weer sprak, haar stem afgebeten. ‘Hij probeert nog steeds aan ons nieuwe leven gewend te raken. Er zijn een hoop mensen die er moeite me hebben te acclimatiseren, zelfs de oude kolonisten.’

‘Dat is niet echt wat ik -’ begon Sally voorzichtig, maar ze werd afgebroken met iets dat bijna een grauw was.

‘Het is een grote verandering, okee. Je weet dat hij niet goed met veranderingen omgaat.’

O, dat wist Sally.

En Une ook.

Diep ademhalend liet Sally de woede van haar vriendin van zich afglijden. Klaarblijkelijk had ze een zere plek gevonden. Met de stem van een commandant die er niet voor terugdeinsde haar meerderen de les te lezen, zei ze: ‘Houdt hij van je, Lu? Denkt hij dat je de veranderingen waard bent, of gebruikt hij je alleen maar voor de troost?’

Noins donkere ogen sloten, haar kaak kwam strak te staan, en haar mond vertrok tot een grimmige streep.

Net waar ze bang voor was geweest.

Sally ploeterde verder. ‘Ik vraag dit omdat ik om je geef, Lu. Je bent heel ver weg en ik zou het vreselijk vinden te moeten aanzien hoe je wegkwijnt zonder dat ik er iets aan kan doen. Ik weet dat je jezelf altijd op de tweede plaats hebt gezet waar het op hem aankomt, maar denk je niet dat het onderhand eens tijd is dat je iets terug kreeg voor al je inspanningen?’

Er lag zoveel bitterheid in Noins ogen toen ze opkeek dat het Sally bang maakte. Nooit, in alle tijd dat ze samen in de oorlog hadden gevochten, bij de Preventors hadden gewerkt en via de videofoon in contact waren gebleven, had ze Noin zo verslagen en rancuneus gezien.

‘Hou je niet van de domme, Sally. We weten allebei dat er maar één reden was dat Lady ermee toestemde ons te helpen verdwijnen.’

Zodat ze een oogje konden houden op Zechs Merquise, Milliardo Peacecraft. Een man als hij, geboren voor het leiderschap, opgeleid voor het leiderschap en gekozen hebbend voor het leiderschap; een man die een revolutionair was, macht en volgelingen vergaarde waar hij maar kwam en de loop der geschiedenis naar zijn hand kon zetten, was te gevaarlijk om los rond te laten lopen. Als hij ooit besloot genoeg te hebben van het zware werk en de anonimiteit, had hij de naam, de voorgeschiedenis, expertise en charisma om weer helemaal opnieuw te beginnen met problemen veroorzaken. En er waren maar drie manieren om hem onder controle te houden: de dood, opsluiting... en Noin.

Noin, die zich achter een man had geschaard die gezocht werd voor oorlogsmisdrijven en misdrijven tegen de mensheid. Noin, die nu gedoemd was zijn waakhond te zijn, zelfs als ze er nooit iets voor terugkreeg. Zelfs als ze haar leven ervoor vergooide.

‘Ik moet gaan.’ zei Noin na een lange tijd met een zorgvuldig neutrale stem. ‘Als ik niet gauw een douche krijg wordt ik horendol. Tot volgende maand.’

En zomaar opeens werd het scherm zwart. Sally bleef starend achter, zich afvragend of ze op een dag een squadron Preventor agenten naar de Mars Vestiging zou leiden om een brand te blussen die door Agent Wind was aangestoken.

Ze wou dat ze wist waar Noin zou staan, als het ooit zover kwam.


End file.
